


Sleepy Alec is a handsy Alec

by writermaedchen



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Make Out Session, Shadowhunters - Freeform, imagine, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 07:05:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6042564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writermaedchen/pseuds/writermaedchen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fluffy make out session with a sleepy Alec Lightwood</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepy Alec is a handsy Alec

**Author's Note:**

> An Alec Lightwood make out session with a following relationship advice giving for Isabelle and Jace had been requested but I only focused on the cuddly parts because the characters simply wanted it that way :p Hope you don't mind ,love !
> 
> Also, I know Alec is gay but let's imagine he was bi and Magnus didn't interest him. Malec shipper til the end but it isn't called an imagine for no reason.  
> Also this is set AFTER Clary joined the gang and she and Jace are dating already. And it's mostly TV show focused so no spoilers here.  
> Enjoy !

‘’ You get the beeeeest of both worlds…’’, sang Isabelle Lightwood while combing through her thick hair and distracting you terribly. She hopped off your desk walking over to the huge dresser in your room rummaging around in the underwear section.  
With a frustrated sigh you shoved your math book off the table deciding to leave it to someone else to find the damn ‘x’ .  
‘’Stop quoting Hannah Montana and being a creep! What the hell are you doing anyways?’’

Your life had changed dramatically almost 6 months ago when you saved the Lightwood siblings from a mass demon attack. Alec had already been unconscious when his sister got encircled by almost 9 demons , desperately trying to find a way out but fully knowing that she stood no chance. It had ended with Alec waking up to Y/E/C eyes and a cool hand against his cheek that wasn’t his sisters. You had instantly felt the connection to both the siblings and apparently it had been mutual. Alec had never been so confused when he realized that he didn’t know you when he knew every Shadowhunter in New York. Hesitant to tell the truth, that you were being raised by warlocks, you tried to come up with some cover story that Isabelle saw right threw but didn’t call you out on. She only smiled, nudged Alec and took your hand before declaring that you had some badass moves you needed to teach her. You hadn’t exactly planned on telling anybody about your family circumstances when they brought you to the Institute not even the siblings even thought you felt like you could trust them. But you had been raised with the knowledge that Shadowhunters didn’t particularly like the downworlders. But exactly those were your family. A warlock community had taken you in after finding you lost in the streets as a toddler. They hadn’t cared that you were one of the ‘enemies’ and raised you as one of their own without forgetting your true nature, supporting your training as a Shadowhunter. Maybe you owed your tolerance towards any kind of downworlders ,whether it may be vampires or werewolves, your cross-cultured education. But you were also loyal, keeping quiet about your heritage until Magnus Bane personally appeared in the institute looking for you. He was the head of your circle and one of your favorite uncles . He was also the one negotiating with Alec who, surprisingly was the head of the institute, for you to be allowed to stay and receive proper training. Alec had agreed , Izzy became your best friend and parabatai und Alec…well he became _so much more_.

But apparently Magnus’ deal with Alec didn’t exclude High School, meaning your pile of unwritten essays and homework was higher than the tower of clothes on your bed that was currently being expanded by Izzy .  
‘’You’re basically Hannah Montana, Y/N. Mundane by day and hunter at night. Aha!’’  
With your hands on your hips you watched as Izzy held up black lacy underwear, grinning triumphantly.  
‘’I _knew_ Alec bought these for you. I saw them before he wrapped it but he didn’t want to admit it. ‘’ She kept on wagging with your underwear giggling like a freshmen being winked at by a senior. And you blushed like one.  
‘’God why are you so annoying? Put them back!’’  
But Isabelle didn’t even think about that instead she eyed you closely.  
‘’Have you two finally done it?’’  
You groaned loudly while picking up a discarded jeans and throwing it at her head choosing to ignore her.  
You changed into more comfier clothes meaning black leggings and a soft T-Shirt from Alec before brushing out your hair and ignoring your parabatais starring.  
‘’Oh c’mon ! I’m your parabatai, best friend _and_ the sister of your boyfriend there’s probably a law stating you have to tell me every dirty detail!’’  
You chuckled checking your phone quickly before turning around to Isabelle.  
‘’You’re his sister, exactly ! You really wanna hear these things about your brother?’’, you dared raising an eyebrow and laughing about her grimacing.  
‘’No we haven, though. And now if you excuse me, I’ll go find your brother. He’s my favorite of you two.’’  
While leaving your room you heard Izzy calling ‘’ I swear you two will die of sexual frustration !’’ You’ve never closed a door that fast.

You knew you would find him in his room after a long day. You two hadn’t seen each other the whole day due to a calling from Idris claiming Alec needed to come for some serious business making you incredible desperate for some intimacy. It wasn’t like you two were all cuddly in public but at least you would receive a forehead kiss here and there and some longing and loving glances. Not today.  
So when you saw him laying on his bed with some sweat pants on , _dozing_ ,you couldn’t help yourself but jump on his bed and right on top of him, straddling his hips and smiling down on him.  
‘’Hey you’re back ! How was Idris? ‘’  
He popped open one eye, slowly grinning before wrapping his hand around your waist lazily.  
‘’Hmmm was fine. Missed you though.’’, his voice was low and sleepy while his hands snuck under your, _no his_ , T-Shirt to stroke the soft skin of your hips.  
‘’No talking about business?’’, you mused while bending forward to rest your forehead against his.  
He shook his head as an answer lifting up his face a little, asking for a kiss. You kissed him softly, enjoying the feeling of comfort and intimacy that you always felt around him. He seemed to be waking up when you bit him softly, running your tongue over his under lip to soothe the pain before deepening the kiss and sighing happily.  
‘’Missed you the whole day.’’, you murmured when he lost focus on the kiss because he slid his calloused hands over your back making you involuntarily arch into his hands and pressing yourself closer to him , enjoying the feeling of his naked torso under your hands before you hid your face in the crook of his neck . Tiny kisses were being placed on his neck while he shifted the shirt you had on further up your body creating skin contact. You nibbled at the skin right under his ear that you knew made him moan, and he didn’t disappoint.  
‘’Don’t you dare give me a hickey, Y/N ! ’’  
You chuckled as you ran your hands through his hair coming up to press a kiss on his soft lips.  
‘’Why not? Maybe Lydia would stop trying to get you to agree to the engagement your parents have set up for you.’’ You couldn’t keep yourself from sounding annoyed and a little jealous while remembering how his parents basically had ignored your existence by proposing that Alec should marry that other woman. At least Izzy and Alec’s parabatai Jace had proofed to be reliable when they loudly protested.  
You knew that Alec didn’t even think about this possible engagement for a minute and the fact that he had shouted in anger ‘’ If I marry it’s going to be Y/N and completely my choice !’’ at his parents filled you with satisfaction. But still…  
‘’Hmmm.’’, he hummed before grabbing and turning you around in a heartbeat, towering over you.  
‘’That goes for you as well. Don’t think I haven’t noticed how that warlock boy keeps on throwing figuratively daggers at me every time we visit your family.’’ Well, he had a point there.  
His lips found your neck and you closed your eyes enjoying the feel of his breath against your skin making goose bumps erupt all over you body. When he noticed he chuckled lowly sliding one palm over your stomach , taking the shirt with him until it rested right under your breasts.  
‘’They won’t take me serious if they see me with a hickey.’’, you murmured still with eyes closed, able to feel his smile against your neck.  
‘’You’re lucky because I know places they won’t notice.’’  
When did his voice turn so husky ?  
He pressed a last kiss on your neck before kissing his way down your shoulder and dragging his  
T-Shirt on your body a little down your arms to expose your cleavage.  
‘’This is a really good place.’’, he whispered against your skin before pressing a kiss against the swell of one of your breasts. You bit your lip, feeling your pulse increasing.  
‘’What if I want to draw a rune there just like Izzy?’’, you dared to challenge curious about what he would do. Him shifting and pulling the shirt over your head was not something you expected. But you didn’t mind at all, silently thanking your morning self for putting on a cute lacy bra.  
He pressed his lips on the skin right next to the bra cups, softly biting it making you moan.  
‘’This…’’  
He moved a little downwards stroking over the skin right under your breast. ‘’Or this.’’  
He looked up at you and the sleepy overlay combined with his dark eyes was so incredible sexy you had to keep from twitching.  
‘’But this spot is pretty great as well.’’, Alec murmured while dragging his lips down your stomach before pressing a kiss on your hip bones.  
You could no longer contain a moan and grabbed him by the hair pulling him upwards.  
‘’Sounds pretty great.’’, you agreed breathlessly before kissing him deeply enjoying the low growl of Alec as he nestled his hips against yours looking for any kind of friction.  
‘’Are you always this needy when you’re sleepy?’’ you mocked him lovingly keeping the playful banter alive. You pushed against his shoulder forcing him on his back before straddling his hips and following the contours of his abs with your fingers. His eyes drank in your half naked form, lingering on your bra clad breasts before he sat up. You felt his hands rubbing your thighs but you were way too focused on the intense look he was giving you.  
‘’I’m always needy for you , love.’’  
A soft kiss.  
A tender smile.  
And Jace bursting through the door with a frustrated ‘’Don’t you hate women too? Oh!’’  
‘’Not mine.’’ ,Alec replied before wrapping the blanket around your form and listening to a pacing Jace complaining about something Clary had misunderstood.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you liked it and if you want to make me happy leave kudos and a comment :)
> 
> Have a lovely day and sleep early tonight, alright?


End file.
